The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘LAN 876’.
The new Lantana plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bolzano, Italy. The objective of the breeding program is to create new rounded freely-flowering Lantana plants with attractive flower coloration.
The new Lantana plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2007 in Bolzano, Italy of Lantana camara ‘LAN 508’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Lantana camara ‘Calippo Tutti Frutti’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lantana plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bolzano, Italy in August, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bolzano, Italy since November, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.